As there can be found many kinds of animals and plants living in the sea, various organisms may often adhere to water-exposed articles and have adverse effects thereon. The adhesion of such harmful aquatic organisms will cause a decrease in the service speed and an increase in the fuel consumption of marine vessels, and a decrease in the carrying capacity of inlet channels of cooling water.
To control these adhering organisms, various antifouling agents such as cuprous oxide have hitherto been used; however, their efficacy is not sufficient.